worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorvoros
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |caption = Vorvoros |kanji = 泥の王 |Romaji = Boruborosu |User = Enedra (former) |Organization = Aftokrator |Type = Black |Ability 1 = Liquefaction and gasification |Ability 2 = Sprouting spikes |Ability 3 = Localized defense |Ability 4 = Dummy formation |Manga = Chapter 55}} |Boruborosu|lit. Mud King}} is a Black Trigger formerly used by Enedra. Appearance Vorvoros takes the appearance of a purple palm cuff secured to the wearer's wrist, thumb and middle finger, with two eye-like decorations. The latch on the wrist can be undone. When active, Vorvoros has no manifestation independent from the trion body of the user. The liquid it generates seems to be the same color as the user's clothes, and the lower the density of the trion body, the lighter the shade becomes. Abilities Vorvoros allows the user to freely control the physical state of their trion body, rendering it liquid, gaseous and solid again at will, rendering it impervious to attacks. The only way to defeat a Vorvoros user is to destroy their trion relay center or trion supply system, which are vital to the functioning of all trion bodies. The user has a number of ways at their disposal to counter this weakness. They can make their vitals circulate around their body, so that not even cutting off the user's head, which would ordinarily sever the connection between the two and lead to the destruction of the trion body, has any effect. Furthermore, the user can encase their vitals inside a highly durable shell that can resist Asteroid bullets fired from Suwa Unit's powerful shotguns, although it can be cut with a single swing of Kogetsu or Scorpion. Hitting the shell without destroying it produces a distinctive noise that will likely make opponents aware of its existence. However, the user can form several decoys to confuse them. In order to hit and destroy the correct shell, an opponent would need to identify it among the dummies (or destroy all shells indiscriminately before the user can create new ones) and strike it with enough power while at the same time avoiding the attacks of the user, a feat that requires an immense amount of skill. Should they be on the verge of succeeding, a Vorvoros user can simply remove the relay center and supply system from their cover. Although it is a risky move, since it leaves them vulnerable, it allows the user to move their weak points to an unmarked area. Although the source of Vorvoros' strength is its peculiarity rather than its sheer firepower, its offensive capabilities are not to be underestimated. The most basic attack has the user liquefy part of their body, extending it towards the target before solidifying it again in a blade or a spike, allowing the user to fight in mid-range. They can also release an omnidirectional attack by sprouting spikes in all directions, devastating their surroundings. The blades can be destroyed with a slash of Kogetsu when wielded by a master, but they can effortlessly slice through a trion body and break Scorpion. Their number and the possibility of striking from multiple angles add to their effectiveness in combat. According to Kaho Mikami, one of the two most dangerous offensives of Vorvoros is a sneak attack in which the user stealthily liquefies part of their body, letting it sink through cracks and moving it underground until the target is in range, before ejecting it in the form of spikes. Despite the similarity, this technique was noted to be slower than Fūjin's remote slashes. Vorvoros' other threat is a second sneak attack, this time requiring the user to turn their body into a gas. By spreading trion in gaseous form around themselves, the user can infiltrate the inside of the opponent's body before turning their trion into blades which inflict fatal internal damage. Since the gas is invisible, the only way to detect the attack is through trion detectors, but even an Operator may be unable to discern the nature of the attack the first time they see it. Someone with previous knowledge of the technique may mitigate its effects by coating the inside of their trion body with a Shield, but although this tactic can prevent an instantaneous defeat, the damage will still likely be enough to incapacitate them. However, the user has very limited control over their gaseous form, which can be pushed back simply by air conditioning. The ability to gasify can be used for infiltration, allowing the user to sneak in highly protected facilities within the enemy's very headquarters. However, if air currents are too strong, such as during a rainstorm, the gas will be blown away. The foremost weakness of this Black Trigger is that, due to its reliance on its special properties, its efficacy is greatly hampered if the opponent has the time and means to analyze it. Users Enedra was the user of this Black Trigger until Mira took it from him and killed him. She claimed the biological data collected by Enedra's horns would prove helpful in finding a new compatible user. Certain Rabbits can also use its liquefaction and solidification abilities on their arms. Trivia *Vorvoros (βορβορος vórvoros) is the Greek word for "mud". References Navigation Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Black Trigger